I need you
by countess sunako
Summary: Whenever they get a tough case, Morgan and Reid always rely on each other to release their stress. But what will happen when one of them fall for the other? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. I wish Reid was mine though, and i can out him in my pocket and show him around to everyone. =D**

**A/N: Okay, i totally deviated from the fanfiction that I usually write but this has been floating on my mind for a looooong time already, and it won't let me rest until I do something about it. Anyway, this is my first MorganXReid fanfic and I'm scared of what you all might think. Anyway, I'm still doing Full Circle for Junjou Romantica, it's just I don't have any inspiration to continue it just yet. To say that I don't know what to write will be more accurate. Anyway, this is just chapter 1, and I'm not satisfied in doing just a oneshot of this, so you might hear from me again after this. Reviews are very much appreciated. No flames please. Please? Anyway, on with the show! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sharp teeth sank into a firm jaw, eliciting a gasp which fuels the older man's lust. Hands roamed south, unbuckling a belt and pulling down the tab of a zipper. Gasps, moans and pants are the only sound that can be heard inside the room; the sharp thud that can be heard when the older man slammed the younger one to the wall.

_It was such a tough case. Their unsub was the local accountant who lures women, rapes them, then mutilate them. He then took trophies: he took out their right hand. They caught the unsub but he did not recollect anything that happened as such. It turned out, the unsub has dissociative identity disorder and he was not aware that he killed 24 women. He killed 24 women in 4 months, and he was going to be locked up at a mental institution since his lawyer defended him as mentally insane._

Back to the present, kisses were planted on the younger man's pale chest, leaving marks that would not let him forget who he belongs to.

"Morgan…" Reid whispered, smoothing his hands on the darker man's scalp. "Please…"

"Please what?" Morgan whispered back, voice muffled as he placed kisses on Reid's pale inner thighs.

"Just do it. Please, I need you. Now." Reid growled as he tried to peel himself away from the wall, but to no avail. Strong hands has his hips stuck to the wall, and all coherent thoughts vanished as the older man suddenly swallowed his weeping cock.

"Oh god! Morgan!" Reid cried, hands scrambling against the wall, eyes rolling at the back of his head at the pleasure.

Morgan hummed and Reid gasped at the pleasurable sensation. He then felt wet, blunt, _magical_ fingers against his entrance and he instinctively tensed up.

"Relax, pretty boy. It's not like we haven't done this before." Morgan grinned as he placed little nibbles on Reid's thighs.

Reid forced himself to relax. "Well, no matter how many times you do it, it still feels strange."

"It will get better soon, you know that." Morgan smirked as Reid almost melted against him as his finger touched something inside that elicited a loud moan from the younger man. "Told you, it'll get better."

Reid opened one eye and tried his best to glare. "How about if you just shut up and fuck me already?"

Morgan grinned as he stood up and quickly shed his pants and boxers. "You know I always follow orders." He then wrapped his hands around Reid's thighs and ignored the startled squeal as he lifted him and placed the legs around his hips.

"Hang on. This might sting at first." Morgan said, as he tried to align himself against Reid's opening.

"Just do it. It's not like we haven't done this befo -." Reid got cut off as Morgan was suddenly inside of him and it took his breath away. God, it felt so good. Reid never thought that anything can feel this good.

Morgan chuckled. "Touché."

Reid's eyes widened as Morgan leaned forward, then sighed with relief as the older man placed a kiss on his cheek. Morgan then decided to thrust, and Reid never thought that anything can feel _this_ good.

He wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck as the older man proceeded to thrust inside him, hitting that bundle that made his vision go white.

"Morgan…ha…do that…again!" Reid moaned as he arched his back, asking for more contact.

"What?" Morgan whispered against his neck as he changed his angle, his action rewarding him with a keening noise. "This? Is that it?"

"Yes! Yees! That's it! God, Morgan, more." Morgan thought that Reid looked absolutely breathtaking at the throes of his passion, and Morgan knew that he wouldn't last very long.

"Come for me, pretty boy. Come for me now." With superhuman strength, he held Reid with one hand while his other hand travelled to the younger man's leaking erection. With a few jerks of his hand, the younger man stiffened and cried out against Morgan's shoulder as he came.

"Shit! Oh damn, Morgan." Reid muttered against his shoulder as he continually let out spurt after spurt.

"Reid, I'm coming." Morgan rasped as he sped up his thrusts, biting Reid's neck, hard enough to bruise.

"That's it, Morgan. Go, give it to me." Reid encouraged as he sucked Morgan's earlobe.

With a great mighty shout that can be heard from a 2 mile radius, Morgan came inside Reid and it drained him all of his energy that he was afraid that he was going to drop the younger man, so he just slid down on the floor, still connected.

They panted against each other's neck, trying to calm their heartbeats and their breathing.

_It all started 4 months ago when they went to Oklahoma for a case. Their unsub was kidnapping children, molesting them and dumping their bodies in plain sight, like a crowded street, at the mall, even the police station. It was tough for Morgan to handle this type of case due to his past experience with Carl Buford. It took all of his willpower not to kill any man he saw on sight. Their unsub killed 5 more children before he was apprehended. He was the school janitor who was also molested when he was young._

_They all went home tired and angry. When they got back to the BAU, Morgan went to the bathroom and made a hole in the wall as he puts his fist through it. Even if they got the unsub, still, 8 innocent children paid the price._

_Reid saw Morgan went to the bathroom and he knew that because of the case, the older man remembered his past._

_'I just need to make sure he's okay.' Reid thought as he followed Morgan._

_Inside the bathroom, dark, strong hands grabbed him, and oddly enough, he wasn't scared._

_"Morgan?" He whispered, feeling a hard body against his back._

_"Why are you here, Reid?" Morgan whispered against his neck._

_Reid closed his eyes at the sensation. "I – I just want to make sure you're alright."_

_"Now that you were able to see for yourself, what do you suggest we do?" Morgan tightened his arm around Reid's waist, as his other hand cupped Reid's arousal from his pants._

_Reid gulped. "Morgan, what are you doing?"_

_Morgan tensed up. "Shit, pretty boy. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He disentangled himself from the younger man, but Reid held on to his arm._

_"I asked what are you doing? I didn't say 'stop'"._

_Morgan stared at Reid's hair. "What?"_

_Reid turned around, still holding on to Morgan's arm. His eyes were determined, but his cheeks were flushed. "I know what you need."_

_Morgan shook his head. "No, you don't, Reid. Let go."_

_"No. I know that you want to feel in control, I know that you want to affirm that you're alive and you're here." Reid took a step closer, until they were breath apart. "I'm here."_

_Morgan inhaled sharply. "Reid, you don't know what you were saying."_

_"I do, and I need to feel that I'm alive, too. Please…"_

_And that was how it all began. Whenever they encounter a tough case, they will get together when they get back. It's as if there was an unspoken agreement on where and when they will meet. And when they meet, there will be no questions asked, just feeling and letting their passions and lust run wild. But they have one unspoken rule, they never talked about it, but they have agreed on it even without talking. Even though they were having sex for four months already, they haven't kissed yet. Maybe they thought it was too personal, or maybe they thought it would give feelings to what they are currently doing._

Back to the present, Morgan regained his breath back and he pulled out from Reid who gave out a whimper. "Come on, genius. Let's get you to bed."

Morgan carried Reid from the floor up to his bedroom. The younger man was so tired, he could only moan as the older man carried him. "Put…m'down."

"Nope. I got you now."

Reid sighed as he wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck. "I'm a Fed'ral agent. I can handle myself."

Morgan chuckled as he laid Reid down on his bed, placing the covers above the frail form. "I know you can."

"Can't sleep yet. Too sticky." Reid mumbled, already half-asleep as he snuggled deeper on the bed.

"You can shower in the morning. You can't even stand on your own feet." Morgan chuckled as he put on his pants.

Reid did not respond and Morgan was greeted by his even breathing. Morgan paused and sat at the edge of Reid's bed. He brushed a lock of hair from the genius' forehead before sealing it with a kiss. He knew what they were doing is wrong. They were just using each other as a way to release some stress. Pretty Boy deserves better than that.

'But we can't stop. _I _can't stop.' Morgan thought.

With a great sigh, he finished dressing and took one last look at Reid. He looked so innocent and vulnerable.

"Morgan…" Reid whispered, shifting on the bed.

Morgan's heart thundered. Was Reid dreaming of him? "Yes, Reid?"

"Lock the doors when you leave, 'kay?"

Morgan stood there stupefied. He smiled then slowly shook his head. He then leaned forward and placed a kiss on Reid's forehead, lingering for a few more seconds.

"Good night, Pretty Boy. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Weeh! Chapter 1 finished! At last! I can get some sleep now. Anyway, reviews are very much appreciated. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds. I wish i do own Reid, though. He's so life-like! =)**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is chapter 2 and i just want to say thank you to all of those people who reviewed and subscribed. It means alot. Thank you.**

**Anyway, chapter 2 is up! Read on and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Reid suddenly woke up as his phone rang beside the bed. Groggy, sore and still sleepy, he fumbled at his bedside table, trying to find the object with the offending noise.

"Reid." He rasped, throat dry and scratchy. He cleared his throat. "Sorry. Reid here."

"Reid, it's Hotch. Did you just wake up?" Reid's boss asked, puzzlement in his voice.

Reid glanced at the clock and cursed inwardly. 8:45 am. "Oh, man. Sorry, Hotch. I overslept. I'll be there in 30 minutes." Reid said, already climbing out of the bed, ignoring the aches in his body.

"All right. We have a case, Garcia already briefed us. Meet you in the airstrip in an hour."

Reid started pulling out clothes from his closet. "Right. I'll hurry."

Hotch disconnected the call and Reid quickly went to the bathroom to take a shower. He flinched when the water hit his body and suddenly wondered why he was so sore this morning. He was about to reach for the soap when he suddenly remembered last night.

* * *

_"How about if you just shut up and fuck me already?"_

_ White, even teeth flashed against dark skin. "You know I always follow orders."_

* * *

Reid's face flamed as he leaned against the shower wall. Of course. That's why he was so sore, quite impossible for him not to remember since he has an eidetic memory, and since this has been a regular occurrence for the last few months. He and Morgan will turn to each other for comfort if the case has been tough. No questions asked, and most important of all, no kissing.

Reid hurriedly shampooed his hair. He does not know about the unspoken rule but it appeared that they have agreed to it mutually. Of course, it didn't stop the older man from kissing and nipping and nibbling every part of Reid's body, down his chin, to his chest, down to his flat stomach, down to his –

Reid groaned as he felt himself getting aroused at the thoughts. "This is not the time to be thinking of this!"

He turned the shower on to cold, and endured the high temperature to cool his body down.

He then hurriedly got dressed and locked his house. He got on his car and was already halfway to the BAU when he forgot something.

"Oh damn! I don't have coffee!" He facepalmed himself. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

At least the traffic lights cooperated with him. It was green light all the way. He then parked his car and ran to the building.

"Hey, Reid. Good morning." Prentiss greeted as she waved from her cubicle.

"Hey – Em—thought - Hotch – plane –" Reid was still gasping for breath as he leaned on his desk, clutching his side as his lungs tend to burst.

"Oh, Chief Strauss actually called him to her office, so it's gonna take awhile. Sit down, you look like you need a breather." Prentiss grinned innocently. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Reid finally got his breath back. "Yes, thank you. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we've been working together for almost – what – 5 years now? I think this is the first time I saw you come in late."

Reid shrugged as he resolutely avoided her eyes. "Well, everyone's entitled every now and then."

Prentiss grinned again. "Who was she?"

Reid sat down and turned on his computer. "Who?"

"The one who kept you up late last night." Still with the grin.

Reid stared at her then when her question sank in, he blushed furiously. "N – No one! Why would you think there's someone?"

"Someone who?" Morgan appeared from behind Prentiss and was able to catch Reid's indignant response.

Reid's face flamed more if possible and Emily thought he looked adorable. "I was asking our boy genius here who kept him up late last night."

Morgan's eyebrows rose as he cleared his throat. "Oh. Oh, is that it then?"

"Yeah! Aren't you curious? Please don't tell me you were up all night watching Star Trek. I swear to God, Reid…" Emily warned, holding her ballpoint pen in a very threatening manner.

"I – I was not watching Star Trek." Reid mumbled. God, he needs coffee NOW!

Emily grinned again, a little lecherously for Reid's comfort. "So…wanna tell us about her?"

Reid scrambled to stand up. "Coffee. I – I need coffee." He then scurried away towards the break room like the very hounds of hell were on his tail.

Emily watched him until he disappeared. "Hmm…seems like boy genius is hiding something."

Morgan sat down at his desk and started reading the case file, not bothering to answer.

Emily turned to Morgan. "Do you know her?"

Morgan did not even bother to look up. "Who?"

Emily sighed impatiently. "Really, Morgan. Aren't you even listening to the conversation?"

Morgan looked at Prentiss straight in the eye. "I think whatever Reid is doing in his personal time is none of our business."

"Oh come on! Aren't you even curious? I know I am." She then pondered for a moment. "I think I'll recruit Garcia to find out."

Morgan put down the file and slowly faced her. "Prentiss, I have a great amount of respect for you, but I would have to stop you right there."

Prentiss stared at him. Morgan looked so serious. "Okaaay. Why are you so affected?"

"I'm not. It's just that if someone will go look at your personal life, you wouldn't like that, too."

Emily grinned. "Look at you being protective of Reid."

Morgan swallowed before going back to the files. "Just…drop it, Prentiss."

Emily covered her mouth as she turned to her files to hide her glee. This day keeps getting better and better.

* * *

Reid groaned as he flopped his head at the cupboard above. This may be his worst day ever. First, he woke up late, he tried to hurry but it appears they may take awhile, Emily started to question who kept him up late last night, Morgan suddenly appearing out of nowhere, and now THERE. IS. NO. FREAKING. COFFEE.

"Hey, Spence." JJ greeted Reid as she went to the break room.

He grunted as a response and banged his head on the cupboard.

"Hey, what's the matter?" JJ looked concerned. She then handed Reid a LARGE styrofoam cup and the genius suddenly perked up as he smelled the contents.

"They ran out of coffee earlier and I thought that since you were in a hurry this morning, you won't have a chance to buy one." JJ smiled.

"JJ, I love you, do you know that? I promise that every Christmas and Henry's birthday, he can have anything that he wants. He just needs to tell Uncle Spencer." Reid almost gushed as he gulped the coffee in large quantities. Ahh sugar flavored coffee.

JJ laughed. "I'll remember that. Looks like Hotch is still inside Strauss' office. I wonder what's happening."

"What's our case?"

JJ sobered. "Bakersfield. Home invasion turned robbery and homicide. 5 families were now victim, no survivors. Local PD invited us to have a look." She then turned to the percolator. "Coffee's ready. I'll go check on Hotch so we can go, okay?" She smiled at Spencer again and left the break room.

Having finished the large Styrofoam cup of coffee that JJ gave him, he turned to the coffee maker for a refill. He was just pouring all the contents of the sugar bowl in his coffee when Morgan walked in.

"Hey." Morgan greeted as he poured coffee in his mug. Morgan shifted uncomfortably as he smelled Reid's shampoo.

"H – Hey." Reid stammered. _What the hell? We've been having casual sex for four months now and I can't even have a decent conversation with him? Wow, does he smell good or what?_

Silence ensued while both men sipped their coffee.

Reid cleared his throat. "So, Bakersfield, huh?"

Morgan cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. Home invasion with robbery and homicide."

Reid nodded. Silence ensued again as they both sipped their coffee.

Reid cleared his throat. "So, uh, what's keeping Hotch?"

Morgan cleared his throat. "Strauss is still talking to him."

Reid nodded his head again. Silence ensued again as both men sipped their coffee.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" JJ called them from across the room.

"Ready, JJ!" Reid squeaked, scrambling to get out of the break room.

Morgan followed more slowly, watching Reid at the corner of his eye.

"Did you found out?" Prentiss asked as he stood beside Morgan.

"Find out what?" Morgan asked absently, eyes still on the young genius.

"The girl he was with last night?"

Morgan shook his head and focused his eyes on Prentiss. "Didn't I tell you to leave him alone?"

Prentiss grinned, unperturbed by Morgan's irritation. "Just asking."

Morgan shook his head as he picked up his go-to bag. Reid should be dating like a normal guy, not having casual sex with a co-worker to relieve stress. Pretty Boy deserves better than this. He deserves someone who will love and take care of him…someone unlike him. Morgan sighed. Maybe it's better if they just break it off, just get on with their lives, try to see other people, try to move on.

But even if those thoughts kept on creeping in Morgan's mind, he knew that he himself, would have trouble letting go. After the case, he and Reid needed to talk.

* * *

Reid was silent as he looked out the window in the jet. He kept on thinking about what Prentiss was saying earlier. He can't even say proper responses to her questions. He wants someone that he can proudly introduce to everyone, proudly say that he was dating them, hold their hands in public_, kiss_ in public. What's happening with Morgan is a mistake. True, it was good - no it was incredible - but still a mistake. Reid heaved a great sigh. Maybe it's time for them to move on. After the case, he and Morgan needed to talk.

* * *

**Wow! Just like that and Chapter 2 is over and done! I love this story and I can't wait to write the continuation of this. Reviews are very much appreciated! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Criminal minds. I don't own anything here.**

**A/N: Well, chapter 3 is up. Sorry guys for the really quick updates. It's my rest day and I'm on a roll. Anyway, I'll be back to work and i won't be able to do anything for a week. So, chapter 3, let me know what you think. Any suggestions are accepted, just no flamers please? =). As usual, comments and reviews are very much highly appreciated. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The case in Bakersfield was over and it was easier than they have expected. Their unsub was a paranoid schizophrenic who ran away the minute he saw the FBI pulling up in his home. One of the local police shot him in the leg and they were able to capture him.

The atmosphere in the jet was quite festive while the team celebrated an easy case.

"I need something to drink after this. Who's with me?" Prentiss raised her hand as she asked her question.

"I'll go with you. I need a strong shot of tequila, or maybe two." JJ replied, sighing tiredly as she sat lower in her seat.

"I'll come with! Kevin's out of town, and well, misery loves company." Garcia piped up from the speakerphone and they all laughed.

"Anybody else? Rossi?"

Rossi smiled. "I have a date tonight."

Hotch chuckled. "Working on wife number 4?"

"If I tell you, I'm gonna have to kill you."

All of them laughed and that's when they noticed Morgan was silent at one side of the jet, looking out the window. Reid, too was silent. He has an open book on his lap but apparently, he was not reading it.

Hotch cleared his throat. "Morgan? Reid? You guys up for some drinks after this?"

Reid cleared his throat. "Uhm, no. Maybe next time. Thanks, anyway. I have…things to do."

Hotch looked at Reid closely. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah! I just really need to do this thing."

Hotch nodded in understanding. "How about you, Morgan?"

"Sorry, Hotch. Headache. Maybe next time." Morgan replied, before closing his eyes.

Hotch looked at the rest of the team who was looking at both men with curiosity.

* * *

They all landed at the airstrip after a few minutes, and Prentiss, JJ and Hotch climbed to one car, while Rossi drove off from his. Morgan climbed to one SUV and noticed that Reid was walking. He got out of the car and approached Reid warily.

"Hey, Reid. Need a ride?" Morgan asked hesitantly, stopping a few feet from the young genius.

"Uh, no thanks. I'll take a cab." Reid mumbled, while hugging his bag to his chest, who never stopped walking.

"Why pay for a cab when I can take you?"

"Well, I'm going to stop at the bookstore for awhile."

"I can drop you off at the bookstore."

"No, that's okay. I don't want to bother you." Reid mumbled.

Morgan grabbed Reid's arm to stop him from walking. "You were never a bother, you know that."

Reid bit his lip. "Are you sure?"

Morgan let go of Reid's arm. "Reid, look at me."

Reid turned around but resolutely kept his head down.

"Reid, you were never a bother, I hope you knew that. I'm always here if you need me." Morgan bent a little to look in Reid's eyes. "Got that?"

Reid smiled a little. "Yeah. Got that."

Morgan swallowed. "I actually need to talk to you."

Reid nodded, looking directly at him now. "I need to talk to you, too."

"There's a small coffee shop beside the bookstore. Want to go there?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay."

The two men rode in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. They arrived at the coffee shop which was relatively empty since it was already 10 in the evening. They ordered their coffee and sat at one of the booths at the far side. Both were silent while they waited for their order, just looking out at the window, watching people scurrying, people hailing cabs, people waiting for the light to change.

The waitress went by their table and gave them their order. Still, silence ensued on the booth while they add sugar and cream to their coffee, tasting if it is the right amount of sugar, blowing on it since it was too hot. Both trying to procrastinate, both trying to hold off the much needed conversation.

"Nice coffee –"

"Are you hungry – "

Both started at the same time and both laughed, and the tension was somewhat lessened.

"Sorry, you were asking?" Reid asked.

"I wanted to ask if you were hungry. I noticed you didn't eat anything earlier."

"Oh. Well, I had an apple and coffee on the jet earlier."

Morgan frowned. "That's not enough. You should eat more. Would you like me to order you a sandwich? Maybe we should have gone to a restaurant instead."

Reid scowled. "Morgan! It's all right. I'm not that hungry."

"Are you sure?"

Reid sighed. "Yes. I'm sure."

Morgan looked at him closely before sipping his coffee. "All right. If you're sure."

Reid bit his lip, holding his mug between his hands. "I have something to tell you."

Morgan settled back on his seat. "I'm all ears."

Reid cleared his throat first, then pushed a lock of hair behind his ears, then fiddled with the hem of his sweater. He resolutely kept his eyes from Morgan as he looked at the contents of his mug: all indications that pretty boy was nervous.

"Reid? What is it? Tell me." Morgan asked softly.

"Ithinkweneedtoseeotherpeople." Reid blurted out.

Morgan frowned. "Sorry, what? You were talking too fast."

Reid laughed nervously. "Sorry. I said that I think…that we should see other people."

Morgan looked at him closely, before nodding. "I agree."

Reid thought he heard wrong. "Sorry?"

"I said I agree. That was actually what I wanted to tell you, as well. I mean, what we had was good, but let's face it, it's not as if it was long-term, you know what I mean?"

Reid tilted his head as he surveyed Morgan. "Yeah. Exactly." He then smiled uncertainly. "We're still friends, right?"

Morgan smiled softly. "I meant what I said before, Reid. I'll always be here whenever you need me."

Reid smiled. "Thanks, Morgan." He then looked at his watch. "Hey, listen I need to go before the bookstore closes." He then held out his hand for Morgan to shake. "Thank you. For everything."

Morgan shook Reid's hand, holding it a little longer than necessary. "My pleasure."

With one last smile, Reid slid out from the booth and out of the coffee shop.

It was a good talk. At least they were able to clear out the air. They're now both free. Morgan frowned as he sipped his coffee. Since when does freedom frighten him? They're both free now, right? He should be happy.

Right?

Morgan was jolted from his musing when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw a woman. Her skin was dark and smooth, her hair was like a waterfall falling from her back, the neckline of her dress should be made illegal and she has never ending legs, which she encased in black stilettos.

"Hey. I was wondering if you're finished with the sugar?" She asked, her voice very low and kind of raspy.

Morgan looked at the sugar bowl. It was already empty. He smiled; genius poured the entire contents in his coffee. "Sorry, I'm all out. You can check the counter."

She bit her lip and looked at him coyly. "Well, I think we both know that I'm not really after the sugar."

Morgan raised his brow.

She held out her hand. "I'm Chris."

Morgan took her hand automatically. "Derek."

She looked at his hand, then to his chest down to his stomach. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, you too. See you around." Morgan stood up from the booth to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"I feel really embarrassed about this. But, would you like to go to dinner with me sometime? Or maybe get a cup of coffee?"

He's free now. He should be able to do this. He should move on now. They need to see other people.

Morgan smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that."

* * *

Reid just went out of the bookstore, a book of 16th century poetry and art clasped protectively against his chest. A sudden gust of wind blew by and he snuggled deeper on his sweater vest. He looked at the coffee shop and he paused as he saw Morgan. He was talking to a woman inside the car. He was leaning against the door and even from a distance, Reid could tell that he was flirting. Hm. So he moved on already. That was quick. Well, they decided to see other people, didn't they? He should be happy now that he's free. But, as Reid walked away, he thought, since when did freedom felt like his heart was breaking in two?

* * *

**Aww, i hate doing this to poor Spencer, but don't worry, things will get better. Anyway, reviews are very much appreciated =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, only the plot =)**

**A/N: Hahaha! Chapter 4 is up! I'm so sorry, I can't help it, I'm excited on how this story will end up. So anyway, i was planning on updating this on the weekends, but heck, screw weekends! i'll publish this now! (sorry, kinda high on caffeine right now O_O)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_1 Week later…_

It was paperwork day at the BAU and Reid was gleefully going through his file, eager to finish and go home. Prentiss was looking at him, annoyed that he can go through his paperwork just like that. Morgan was at least for now, doing his own paperwork, without slipping Reid a folder or two.

Prentiss frowned. Something actually changed. The last few weeks, she could sense tension between Reid and Morgan. She just thought that maybe Morgan has offended the genius or something, but they work together quite well when they are on a case. But after the case in Bakersfield, Reid seemed…happier? But she noticed that there were dark shadows under his eyes. He has problems sleeping again. Are the nightmares back?

She was jolted from her musing as the said genius stood up and stretched.

"All done?" Prentiss asked.

"Yup. And still early, too." Reid gleefully said, packing up his messenger bag and arranging the files on his desk.

"Hey, JJ, Garcia and I are actually planning to get pizza after this. Want to come with us?" Prentiss asked.

Reid smiled. "No, thanks. There's actually this thing tonight on the Discovery Channel about the mystery of the Man in the Iron Mask. He was held in the custody of the same jailer, for a period of 34 years. The possible identity of this man has been thoroughly discussed and has been the subject of many books, mainly because no one ever saw his face, which was hidden by a mask of black velvet cloth. The writer and philosopher Voltaire claimed that the prisoner wore an iron mask and was the older, illegitimate brother of Louis XIV."

Prentiss was staring at him as if he grew a second head. "Oh. Of course. I just remember that when Leonardo DiCaprio played him in the movie."

Reid frowned. "Who's that?"

Prentiss chuckled. "Seriously, Reid. Try to watch modern movies sometimes." She shook her head then turned to Morgan. "Hey, how about you, Morgan? Wanna get pizza with us?"

"Sorry, Prentiss. Maybe next time."

"What? Headache again?"

Morgan chuckled as he signed the report with a flourish. "Nope. I have a date."

Reid was about to carry his bag when he paused at Morgan's statement.

Prentiss glanced at Reid, whom she noticed paused at what he was doing.

"Oh. So you have a…date, huh?" Prentiss asked, surreptitiously glancing at Reid who suddenly found something interesting in his bag.

"Yup. Met her at the café a few nights ago." Morgan grinned.

Prentiss nodded. "I see."

"Anyway, I gotta go if I want to catch that Discovery Channel thing. Have a great night, guys." Reid said without looking at any of his colleagues. Prentiss watched him until he disappeared from the glass doors. She then turned her attention to Morgan.

Morgan felt that Prentiss was looking at him so he glanced her way and was surprised to see her eyes narrowed, which could only be described as rage. "Why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something?"

Prentiss continued to stare at him. "Nope. What could you have done wrong, huh?"

"Uh, that's what I was asking." He glanced at his wristwatch. "Anyway, I gotta go. We'll be meeting at 6 at that new Italian place. I heard they're good."

"Oh I bet it will be _good_." Prentiss was still staring at him.

Morgan started to feel uncomfortable with her staring. "So, I'll be going now."

"Good luck." Still with the staring.

Morgan shook his head, wondering why Prentiss was acting weird.

* * *

Morgan met arrived at the restaurant and Chris is still nowhere in sight. He glanced at his watch. 5:45. Still early. He sat at their reserved table and ordered a beer. Morgan's stomach growled and he suddenly remembered that the last time he ate was breakfast. Then all of a sudden, he thought about Reid. Pretty Boy must have forgotten to eat again. Morgan took out his phone, flipping it on his hands. _What would he think if I call him? I mean, I'm just a concerned friend, right?_

With one last look to check if Chris has arrived, Morgan hit the number to speed-dial Reid.

The genius answered after 3 rings.

"Hello?" Morgan's gut clenched as he heard Reid's voice on the phone. It's been awhile since they talked.

"Hey, kid. It's me."

Reid was silent for awhile. "Morgan?"

Morgan smiled. "Yeah. Who else could it be?"

Reid chuckled. "Well, let me tell you something. You're not the only one who calls me, you know?"

"Well, aside from JJ, Hotch, Prentiss and Rossi, who else calls you?" Morgan teased, grinning unconsciously.

Reid thought for awhile. "…Garcia?"

Morgan laughed. "Of course. Our baby girl calls you, too. How could I forget?"

They both laughed at that then they turned quiet, Morgan could hear Reid's breathing at the other end.

"Why _did_ you call me? I thought you're on a date?" Reid asked quietly.

"Well, she's not here yet. I'm just checking if you already ate."

"Eat? Oh. Well, I had some Jell-O. Does that count?"

Morgan groaned. "Kid, that's not food. It's dessert. Don't you have normal food?"

Morgan could hear Reid rummaging through his refrigerator and he knew that it only contained water, milk and carrots. "Huh. All I have is water, milk and…carrots."

Morgan smiled. "Try to maybe order something. You should eat."

Morgan could hear Reid rolling his eyes. "Yes, mom. Anything else?"

Morgan grinned, then caught himself. Wow, he's been grinning for the last 3 minutes that he was talking to Reid. Weird. "No, that would be all." His voice then turned low and husky. "Sleep well, Reid."

Reid's breath caught. He cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. You, too. Enjoy your…date."

They disconnected the call, both men feeling confused now more than ever.

* * *

Reid stared at the television but he was not seeing anything. He still has his phone grasped in his hand, looking at it like it just sprouted tentacles. He then groaned as he flopped himself on the couch. It's been a week since they both agreed to see other people. Is it wrong to say that he misses the older man?

Reid growled. "No, I don't miss him. You're just hungry, Spencer. Chinese." He nodded resolutely. "I just need fast food."

* * *

Morgan was still staring at his phone when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Chris. She looked breathtaking.

She smiled. "Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting, traffic was insane."

Morgan stood up and kissed her cheek, then held out a chair for her. "It's okay. I didn't wait that long."

She smiled as she sat down. "Everything okay? You were looking at your phone quite broodingly when I came in."

"Oh, no." Morgan laughed self-consciously. "I was just talking to a friend. So, wine?"

* * *

They were in the middle of the main course (steak for him, medium rare, and broiled chicken for her) when Morgan's mind suddenly wandered. Don't get him wrong. Chris was beautiful, intelligent, funny, but Morgan can't help but compare her to Reid.

She would gesture with her hand while she was telling something about herself and Morgan couldn't help but think of the young genius' pale, elegant hands, which were made to play the piano. She would sometimes push a lock of hair behind her ears, and Morgan can't help but think of Reid pushing a lock of hair behind his ear when he's nervous, or when he's concentrating on something.

Morgan was watching Chris' mouth while she was talking and he had to admit it looked kissable, but then thoughts of Reid will creep out, and he would see Reid's lips on his mind. Come to think of it, he hasn't kissed Reid yet and now he's wondering why. He then imagined what would it be like if _did_ kiss Reid. Will it be good? Will it be mind-blowing? The restaurant now felt restrictive and Morgan would give anything to leave.

"Earth to Derek." Chris smiled as she waved her hand in front of his face.

Morgan jolted. "Sorry. I was thinking of something." He then laughed self-consciously. "Uhm you were talking about Harvard?"

Chris laughed, her eyes crinkling at the sides. "Harvard was over 3 minutes ago."

"Is it?" Morgan winced.

Chris smiled kindly and placed her hand atop his. "Who is she?"

"Who's who?"

"The person who's been on your mind for the past hour?"

"I wasn't thinking of anybody." He said defensively.

"So you were listening to me the entire time?"

"Of course I am."

"Okay, well then let me ask you something. What course did I take when I was in Harvard?"

Morgan's eyes widened. Was it architecture? Business? "Uh, was it Public Administration?"

Chris laughed. "Close. It was journalism."

Morgan sighed exasperatedly. "Sorry, my mind is apparently somewhere else."

"Yeah, I figured that." She smiled as she sipped her wine. "Want to tell me about her?"

Morgan sighed. She caught him, might as well come clean. "Uh well. I can't tell you anything about her, because there's no 'her'."

Chris slowly put down her wine glass. "Then what?"

Morgan cleared his throat, blushing up to his ear. "There's a 'he'."

Chris clapped her hand against her mouth, but her eyes were dancing with merriment. "Oh my."

Morgan laughed self-consciously. "Yeah. Oh my."

Chris grinned. "What's his name?"

"Spencer." Morgan mumbled.

Chris smiled widely. "Well, if you two were together, why did you agree to have dinner with me?"

"Well, we actually decided to see other people."

"But apparently, even if you held up your end of the bargain, he's still on your mind."

"Well, it doesn't matter because we're not seeing each other anymore. And it isn't like we dated at all, more like…friends with benefits."

Chris nodded with understanding. "Right. But you want to know what I noticed?"

"Yeah?"

"Whenever you talk about him, your eyes lit up and there's a smile on your lips." Chris smiled. "Have you considered moving past the friends with benefits phase?"

Morgan sighed. "I'm not sure if he wants that."

"Well, did you ask him?"

Morgan was silent. Well, the time that they were together having passionate sex, they never got a chance to talk at all.

Chris understood Morgan's silence. "Well, maybe you should." She looked at her watch. "Anyway, if we leave now, we'll still catch that movie."

"Oh. Right." Morgan signaled for the waiter, asking for the bill.

"Anyway, think about it. Try to talk to him. I think it would be good for the both of you."

"But what if he's seeing someone else already?"

Chris shrugged. "Then you gotta take a risk."

Morgan sighed. "I don't know about this."

"Well, still, think about it." Chris grinned. "Anyway, if all goes well, I know a great wedding planner."

Morgan blushed again. "Chris!" he spluttered.

Chris laughed and Morgan joined in after a few seconds, finally feeling a great weight has been lifted off his shoulder after one week.

* * *

"_The possible identity of this man has been thoroughly discussed and has been the subject of many books, mainly because no one ever saw his face, which was hidden by a mask of black velvet cloth. The writer and philosopher Voltaire claimed that the prisoner wore an iron mask and was the older, illegitimate brother of Louis XIV."_

Reid nodded as he watched "The Mystery of the Man in the Iron Mask" on Discovery Channel. He just ordered Chinese a few minutes ago and just realized that he _was_ hungry. The phone call from Morgan earlier still had him reeling, he could barely concentrate on the show, much more on the 16th century poetry and art book he was reading (yes, he knows how to multi-task).

Reid was jolted from his musing when he heard a knock on his door. Finally. He was really hungry already. He got his wallet from his messenger bag and went to answer the door.

"Hey. So that was $25.50, right?" He asked while he rummaged through his wallet.

He looked up and his breath caught in his throat as he beheld the person before him. It was not the Chinese delivery guy.

It was Morgan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

**A/N: Well hello everybody! I'm back with Chapter 5 of this fanfic, hope you guys are still loving it. Thanks to all of those who have subscribed and reviews, it really means a lot. Hope to hear more from you guys! Anyway, at the last chapter, we saw that Morgan went to Reid's house after his date with Chris. What do you think will happen? =)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_He looked up and his breath caught in his throat as he beheld the person before him. It was not the Chinese delivery guy._

_It was Morgan._

"Morgan? What are you – "

Reid was cut off as the older man stepped closer until they were inside the genius' house. Morgan closed the door without taking his eyes off Reid.

Reid swallowed nervously. "Hey. I thought you were on a –"

Reid was cut off again but he doesn't mind. Not in the least bit.

Morgan stepped closer and plunged his fingers through the genius' hair before pulling him in closer and claiming his mouth.

Reid gasped and Morgan took the opportunity to run his tongue against the genius' bottom lip. Reid whimpered and dropped his wallet as he wound his arms around Morgan's neck. He opened his mouth and drew out his tongue, moaning when it touched the older man's own.

Morgan dropped one of his hands and placed his arm around Reid's waist as he stroked the younger man's soft, soft hair with his other, all the while continuing their kiss. He drew Reid closer and moaned as he felt the evidence that the young genius was affected by the kiss as he was.

Reid moaned as Morgan bit his lower lip, then run his tongue against it to alleviate the pain. He drew Reid closer as the younger man's moan fueled his lust more. When oxygen became necessary, Morgan drew back, trailing kisses to the younger man's chin, nibbling his long, elegant neck, sucking it hard enough to leave a small bruise, marveling at the gasps and moans of the younger man. Renewed with the intake of air, Morgan kissed his way up to Reid's lips and devoured him again.

Reid held on to Morgan tightly as his knees threatened to buckle under him. It was good, _so good_, and it has been too damn long. Reid whimpered as Morgan's tongue swiped his bottom lip and wondered why they haven't kissed before. But Reid understood why. They don't want to put name to something that they were doing in the past. But now, everything has changed. They both changed.

Reid drew back slightly and they panted against each other's mouth. He looked at Morgan's eyes and saw that it was glazed with want, lust and something more.

"What – " Reid started but Morgan placed his fingers against his swollen lips.

Morgan shook his head slowly, then leaned forward and placed a soft, soft kiss on Reid's lips. Reid opened his mouth with a sigh and the older man took advantage and plundered the soft, sweet, addictive mouth. He thought that their kiss will be good, great at least, considering their chemistry in bed. But, wow, was he wrong. It was not only good, it was amazing, incredible, mind-blowing…it felt…right.

Morgan drew back and marveled at the younger man's eyes; it was dazed, dilated with lust and something more.

_He and Chris never made it to the theater. Chris knew that Morgan needed to be somewhere else, so, like a great sport that she was, shook his hand outside the restaurant and thanked him for dinner. Then, Morgan knew that he needed to be somewhere. And right now, as he placed a soft kiss against Reid's lips, he thought he does not want to be anywhere else but here. _

"Morgan…" Reid whispered against his lips as the older man's hands decided to roam the tempting body.

"Sshh…" Morgan whispered against Reid's ear as he explored the younger man's back.

Reid drew back and with a kiss on Morgan's lips, he stepped back and held out his hand. Morgan took the offered hand, tangling their fingers together. Morgan could not resist so he placed a kiss on the young man's knuckles.

Reid drew Morgan in inside his bedroom and shyly lifted his eyes to the older man's. It's strange, they've done this before, countless of times, but why does he feel so shy now?

Morgan sensed Reid's hesitation, and to be honest, he was quite nervous as well. He noticed his hands were shaking as he brushed the younger man's hair from his face. He noticed his hands shook when Reid turned his head and placed a kiss on his palm, he also noticed that his knees felt weak as Reid gazed at him with question, anticipation and trust in his eyes.

Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid's waist and drew him closer to his body, smoothing his hands on the younger man's back as he felt him tremble. Reid drew back and smiled tremulously, and Morgan was lost.

Unable to resist the temptation of those lips, Morgan leaned forward and devoured Reid's lips again, as he grasped the hem of the genius' sweater. Their lips parted just for a few seconds to remove the barrier, then they kissed again.

Reid moaned as Morgan nibbled his way down to his neck, placing small kisses on his chest, then cried out as Morgan sucked his nipples. "Morgan, I can't…"

Morgan's hands travelled down to Reid's waistband. He looked up at Reid's statement. "Can't what?"

Reid laughed breathlessly as he smoothed his hands on Morgan's scalp. "I can't stand."

Morgan chuckled as he kissed Reid breathlessly again. He sat down on the bed and pulled Reid to his lap. They both moaned as their clothed erections touched. He drew back and smoothed his hands on the younger man's chest. Reid gasped and threw his head back as the older man's fingers touched his nipples.

Reid growled and swooped down to capture Morgan's lips again. Morgan grasped Reid's head as he suddenly flipped them so that the young genius was now at the bottom. Reid hummed appreciatively with the new position as he felt Morgan's weight bearing down on his body. He grasped blindly for the hem of Morgan's shirt and tried to remove it, but they would need to separate their lips first to do that. Morgan reluctantly lifted his mouth from Reid as they removed his shirt. Once it was removed, the older man devoured Reid's lips again.

Morgan drew back and panted against Reid's mouth. "Damn, Reid. I can't get enough of your mouth."

Reid's smile was so wide, Morgan can feel it against his own. "Let's call it 'making up for lost time.'"

Morgan grinned as he kissed Reid's lips again. "I quite agree."

Reid hummed as he separated their lips. "I would really do appreciate it if you would just remove your pants already."

Morgan chuckled. "You know I always follow orders." Then with a last nip to Reid's lips, he moved downward. "But before that, let's say we remove yours first?"

Reid blushed as Morgan drew the waistband of his sweatpants down, kissing Reid's stomach as he goes along.

Morgan was distracted by Reid's flawlessly white stomach as he drew the sweatpants down and suddenly tensed up at his discovery: Pretty Boy was not wearing any underwear.

Morgan groaned as he rested his forehead against Reid's knee as desire hit him so hard, he felt that he would come in his pants just by looking. He took a deep breath and counted to 20. "Dammit, Reid. Are you trying to kill me here?"

Reid looked at him innocently. "What did I do?"

Morgan reared up and braced his hands beside Reid's head. "You're not wearing any underwear." Morgan growled.

Reid bit his lip as his face flushed with color. "Oh, well. They're quite restricting actually, and since I'm the only one here, why bother –"

Morgan half-laughed, half-groaned and captured Reid's lips again. Reid moaned happily and drew his hands down to Morgan's belt buckle. Morgan moaned as he felt those elegant fingers drew the zipper down. As much as he would like what his genius was doing, the show would be over even before it started if he kept doing that. Morgan bit Reid's lip softly, earning him a moan as he stalled the pale, elegant fingers. He drew back and saw question and hurt on his genius eyes. Morgan paused, then smiled softly. His genius. He liked the sound of that.

"What's the matter?" Reid asked, flexing his fingers entreatingly.

Morgan groaned and captured both Reid's arms and held it up above his head. "I believe in finishing what I have started. And pretty boy, I am far from finished."

And with those words as warning, Morgan swooped down and removed Reid's sweatpants in one stroke, leaving the young genius in all his naked glory. Morgan moaned as he saw the hard evidence of Reid's excitement. His cock was so hard, it looked painful already, and precome was gathering at the tip. Morgan unconsciously stroked himself through his pants to alleviate his ache.

With a wicked smile for Reid, he leaned forward and swiped his tongue from the very bottom up to the tip. Reid hissed and bucked his hips at the sensation. Morgan chuckled at his reaction and kissed his way at the very tip where precome was oozing, he hollowed his cheek and –

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Reid looked down at him, flushed, aroused and very much confused. Morgan looked back at him with the same expression, only there was annoyance written on his features.

"Were you expecting someone?" Morgan asked.

Reid shook his head, then groaned when he realized something as he flopped his head back on the pillows. "Yeah I was expecting someone, actually."

Morgan slowly straightened up. "Who were you expecting?" Was Reid already seeing someone else? Is that why he was not wearing any underwear?

Reid sat up and grinned. "The Chinese delivery guy."

Morgan chuckled, tension leaving his body. "Right." He then leaned forward and placed a scorching kiss on Reid's lips. "Stay here. I'll take care of it."

Reid was looking at him with glazed eyes. "My wallet's on the…hmm…where _is_ my wallet?"

Morgan laughed as he zipped up his pants. "I said I'll take care of it. Now, just lie there and be sexy, I'll be right back." Morgan winked as he went out of the bedroom.

Reid blushed. "Be sexy?" He mumbled.

He then smiled softly as he touched his swollen lips. After four months of casual sex, this is the first time that they have kissed. Could it mean something? Are they past the friends-with-benefits thing? If they are, what are they now?

Reid was jolted from his musing as Morgan entered the bedroom, his mouth watering at his perfect, muscular chest and abs, down to the bulge at the front of his pants.

"Hey." Morgan greeted as he joined Reid on the bed. He placed a soft kiss on Reid's lips as he stroked the young genius' cheek. "You looked like you're a thousand miles away. I hope you were thinking of me."

Reid grinned and tackled Morgan to the bed. "Since when do you read minds?"

Morgan's eyes softened as stroked Reid's cheek with his thumb. "I don't. Call it wishful thinking."

Reid's smile softened as he touched his lips to Morgan's who did not hesitate to dominate the kiss. He then flipped them over again and reverently smoothed his hands on Reid's body. This time, when Reid insisted that he take off his pants, he didn't hesitate, instead he helped.

Keeping to his promise that he never left anything unfinished, he kissed his way down to Reid's body, pausing to flick his tongue in his bellybutton, earning giggles from Reid. He then licked Reid's cock, then swallowed it whole, the genius crying out at the exquisite sensation.

"Reid, please tell me you have lube?" Morgan almost begged as he stroked Reid with his hand.

"There's still some left the last time we –" Reid's voice was lost in a moan as Morgan swallowed his cock whole.

"Where is it?" Morgan asked.

Reid was now gasping as the heat, the desire and lust tends to overwhelm him. "Bathroom cabinet."

Morgan nodded and proceeded to swallow Reid's cock. Reid was now thrashing against the bed as he clawed the headboard, begging for release. Morgan hollowed his cheek and bobbed his head, his fingers finding Reid's hidden opening and softly stroking it.

"Ha…Morgan…please…let me –" Reid gasped as he wrapped his legs around Morgan's shoulders at his imminent release.

With one last powerful suck, Reid stuffed his fist in his mouth to muffle his scream as his orgasm was torn from his body, but still Morgan never let go. He kept on sucking until all the precious liquid were gone, before he kissed his way up Reid's body and captured the genius still gasping mouth.

"Morgan…now…please…" Reid begged against Morgan's mouth.

Morgan nipped Reid's lips and reluctantly pulled away. "Wait for me. I'll get the lube."

"Hurry." Reid whispered lustfully, spreading his legs wide, offering Morgan an unrestricted view.

Morgan scrambled to go to the bathroom, almost tripping on his pants on the way. He hurriedly went back to the bed and uncapped the lubrication. He then paused. If he's not mistaken, it has been like 3 or 4 weeks since the last time that they had sex. Reid needs preparation first.

"Reid, we need to prepare you first."

Reid frowned. "What?" Then understanding dawned on his features. "Oh. Right. I forgot about that."

Morgan looked at him closely. "Are you still okay with this?"

"Of course. " Reid cleared his throat as he blushed up to his ears. "I forgot that it was a part of the process."

Morgan smiled and placed a kiss on Reid's trembling lips. "We don't have to do this now, you know."

Reid grasped his arm. "No! I want this. It's just…it's been awhile."

Morgan smiled as he covered Reid with his body. "I know. It's been awhile for me, too."

Reid grasped his forearm as he gazed at Morgan with wide eyes. "Really?"

Morgan nodded as he kissed Reid's lips. "It's always been you." He whispered.

Reid melted as he heard those words.

Morgan devoured Reid's mouth again, as he poured some of the lube in his hands. He warmed it first with his fingers and gently touched Reid's hidden entrance. Morgan was marveling at the look of pleasure in Reid's face, then he watched more closely as he inserted one finger. Reid took it with just a wince, so Morgan tried two.

Reid's eyes snapped open. "Ow, that kinda hurts."

Morgan placed kisses on Reid's stomach as he moved his fingers slowly. "Try to relax. You know it will get better."

Reid closed his eyes again as he tried to relax. "Well, it better be." He muttered.

Morgan chuckled as he slowly moved his fingers deeper, trying to search for something.

Then Reid gasped, eyes flying open as he fisted the sheets. "Oh damn. There! Do it again."

Morgan smirked as he touched the spot again, making Reid writhe and thrash on the bed. Morgan couldn't help but licked Reid's cock, which was rock-hard again.

Morgan then spread the remaining lube on his much neglected cock and reared back up to look in Reid's glazed, lust-filled eyes. "Are you ready?"

"God, yes." Reid gasped as he wrapped his legs around Morgan's hips.

Morgan locked his lips with Reid's as he slowly pushed in, swallowing the younger man's gasps. After a few breathless minutes, he was finally buried to the hilt, waiting for Reid to adjust. Reid tried to move by thrusting up and moaned at the delicious drag. Morgan took it as a sign to move, so he did.

Morgan marveled at the gasps, moans and whimpers coming from Reid and he wanted to engrave it on his mind forever. He wanted to savor the look on Reid's face as the pleasure tends to overwhelm him. He wanted to treasure this moment forever; this moment where nothing matters except them, this moment where he lost his heart for the first time that he can remember.

"Morgan…need you…can't last much longer." Reid whimpered as Morgan's thrusts grew in intensity.

Morgan felt that he wouldn't last anymore with Reid's expressions, Reid's voice, Reid's skin, Reid's lips. Reid.

Morgan drew one of his hands down and took hold of Reid's cock. "Come for me, baby. Come on."

With just a few jerks of his hand, Reid cried out Morgan's name as he spilled out on to Morgan's hand. With the rhythmic contractions enveloping his cock and Reid screaming his name, Morgan was not far behind. With a long, low groan, Morgan spilled out inside Reid, biting the younger man's neck to muffle his moans.

Morgan collapsed on top of Reid, who wrapped his arms around the older man, never letting go. Afraid of crushing Reid, Morgan drew away and lay on his side and drew Reid closer. Only harsh breathing can be heard in the room, and the younger man was contented to listen to the sound of Morgan's beating heart.

Reid chuckled breathlessly. "Oh wow. Incredible"

Morgan smiled as he placed a kiss on Reid's damp hair. "I think this is a good way to shut you up sometimes."

Reid sighed happily as he snuggled closer. "You might get your hands full with that."

Morgan chuckled as he drew the covers over them. Morgan drew Reid closer, wrapping his arms around the young genius. Silence reigned inside the room, and they knew that everything has changed.

Reid lifted his head and stared at Morgan's dark eyes, hoping his eyes could convey what his voice could not. His heart and mind was bursting with clarity: he now understood. He now knew. Somewhere along the way, he went past the 'friends with benefits' stage.

Somewhere along the way, he has fallen in love with his best friend.

"Morgan, I – "

Morgan shook his head, placing his forehead against Reid's, rubbing his hands at the young genius' back. "We don't need to talk yet. Just go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

Reid snuggled closer, relishing Morgan's warmth. "Will you stay with me?"

Morgan kissed Reid's lips softly. "I'll stay as long as you need me to."

Comforted by the words, Reid closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. After a few minutes, he heard Morgan's soft, even breathing, and, assuming that the older man fell asleep, the young genius felt that it was safe to say it now.

Reid lifted his head and traced Morgan's face with his fingers lightly. He traced the high forehead, down to his nose, down to those delectable lips with his fingers.

Reid took a deep breath and said it. "I love you." He whispered.

Contented with his actions, he snuggled closer to Morgan's warm body and succumbed to the sweet invitation of slumber, where he knew that the nightmares won't dare come.

Morgan opened his eyes, and with heart bursting with tenderness, placed a kiss on Reid's hair, arms tightening when he heard the younger man's soft, even breathing. He heard the soft whisper and it took every ounce of Morgan's willpower not to shake Reid awake and demands him to say it again. Pretty Boy should be tired, they can talk in the morning.

Morgan sighed as he pulled Reid closer. Maybe it's time that he should also be honest about the way he feels, God knows that he kept it inside for a very, very long time. Morgan glanced at the clock and noted that it was already 1:45 am. With their activities and being tired emotionally, Morgan felt the sweet cocoon of sleep enveloping them.

Before sleep claimed him Morgan thought that morning couldn't come any faster.

* * *

**Whew! Chapter 5 finished! So, what do you guys think will happen on the morning after? Do you think Morgan will have the chance to tell our dear genius how he really feels? Reviews and comments are REALLY appreciated. =) See you on chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still do now own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the really long update. I got swamped with work and basically the DVDs that were waiting for me. Haha. Anyway, previously on I need you (wahaha), Derek came from his date with Chris and went to our dear genius' home. They FINALLY kissed (woohoo!), and what do you think will happen on the morning after?**

**Anyway, thank you for still reading this and subscribing and reviewing. It really, really means a lot. Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Reid slowly woke up, wincing as the bright morning sun tends to blind him. He slowly turned around on the bed, wincing more when he felt aches on his body. He frowned as he looked down and realized that he was naked as the day he was born beneath the blankets. He then flushed as he buried his burning face beneath the covers as he remembered last night.

He was watching something on the tv while waiting for his Chinese take-out when Morgan arrived. Reid unconsciously grinned as he remembered their kiss last night. And the…mind-blowing stuff…that followed after that. Reid was jolted from his musing when he heard that the shower went off on the master bathroom. He sat up suddenly, and then groaned as he felt pain stinging his bottom.

The object of his musing came out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Reid swallowed through dry throat as all his saliva pooled inside his mouth at the vision. Water droplets still clung to his head, down to his nose, down to his glistening chest and abs. Reid raised his eyes and swallowed more as he realized that the older man was staring at him with something that can be defined as hunger.

Morgan strode slowly towards the bed, like a predator stalking his prey. Reid looked around frantically for a way out when the older man sat down at the edge of the bed.

Morgan's eyes softened as he brushed Reid's hair away from his face. Morgan smiled as he surveyed the young genius: even upon waking up, he still managed to look beautiful, there were no dark circles under his eyes anymore, he looked rested and refreshed. Last night was…incredible. Reid…Spencer was incredible.

"Good morning." Morgan greeted as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Reid's lips.

Reid sighed as he returned the kiss. "Good morning." He greeted back, eyes unfocused as they drew back.

"How do you feel?" Morgan asked as he nuzzled Reid's neck with his nose, inhaling deeply as he smelled the young genius' skin, smiling slightly as he heard Reid giggle slightly at his cold nose.

"Uhm, never been better." Reid replied dreamily as he tilted his head to give Morgan better access to his neck.

"That's good." Morgan placed nibbling kisses on Reid's neck, down to his chest, while one of his hands travelled downward to Reid's lower back. "Not too sore?" He asked, while rubbing his back soothingly.

Reid shook his head, then gasped lightly as Morgan touched his butt. "A little bit."

Morgan drew back and looked at Reid ruefully. "I'm sorry. I should have been more careful last night."

Reid chuckled as he nuzzled Morgan's nose with his. "Well, you _were_ careful last night. It's just that…I think five times in one night is our quota."

Morgan grinned. "Can I help it if I can't get enough of you?"

Reid grinned back. "I guess not. Making up for lost time, right?"

"Exactly. Now," Morgan nibbled Reid's ear, earning him a gasp from the young genius. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I don't eat breakfast." Reid replied breathlessly as he felt Morgan's hand travelled to his inner thigh.

"Uh-uh. We can't have that. Did you know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day?" Morgan asked while he rubbed circles on Reid's inner thigh.

Reid bit his lip as he felt those hands rubbing his inner thighs. His erection is now so hard, now verging on painful. He's been on this state ever since Morgan walked out of the bathroom. "Fine, I'll have coffee."

Morgan's hand travelled higher, but not enough for Reid's liking. "And?"

Reid moaned as those clever, magical fingers brushed against his cock, but it was still not nearly enough. "Eggs?"

Morgan wrapped his fingers around Reid's cock as he bit the young genius' ear. "Good. What else?"

Reid sighed exasperatedly. He wanted to come so bad, and Morgan is not helping one bit. "Are we talking about breakfast when you can do so much with your hand and mouth right now?"

Morgan grinned wickedly. "Come on, Pretty Boy. You can't just eat coffee and eggs at breakfast. Not after what happened last night." He then leaned forward and whispered in Reid's ear. "You must be hungry since I kept you up way past your bedtime."

Reid moaned. "Fine. Bacon, toast, muffins, fruits, cereal, whatever, just…please, Morgan."

Morgan grinned as he laid Reid down on the bed and whipped the covers away from the frail, sexy body. "I'll hold you to that."

With those last words, Morgan swallowed Reid whole, the young genius had to muffle his voice against the covers as he bucked against that mouth.

He was so close already that after a few sucks, Reid screamed against the blanket as he came inside the older man's mouth.

Panting can be heard inside the room as Reid struggled to catch his breath. He felt Morgan loomed above him and he opened his eyes. Morgan smiled and bent to capture Reid's mouth in a slow, deep and thorough kiss that made Reid a panting, breathless mess when they broke apart.

"Come on, Pretty boy. I'll fix breakfast, you take a shower." Morgan said with one last kiss on Reid's lips. He then began dressing.

"Wait…what about you? Would you like me to…" Reid let the question hang in the air. He experienced mind blowing orgasm earlier, surely Morgan needed that, too?

Morgan smiled as he leaned over Reid. "All done."

Reid frowned as he thought about that. Then his eyes widened. "You mean you…when you were…"

Morgan smirked. "Yup. Spontaneous combustion."

Reid grinned. "Wow."

"Stop grinning at me like that and go take a shower already if you still want to walk. I'll fix breakfast."

Reid made a mock salute. "Yes, sir."

* * *

After a few minutes, Reid went down to the kitchen clad in a t-shirt and boxer shorts. His stomach grumbled when he smelled bacon cooking. He entered the kitchen and saw Morgan by the stove wearing an apron.

Reid grinned as he approached the older man. He then hugged him from behind and placed a kiss on his shoulder. "Who are you and what have you done to Morgan?"

Morgan chuckled and placed a kiss on Reid's cheek. "Shut up. Just sit down and eat."

Reid did as he was told and his eyes widened at the plate that was placed before him. "Are you trying to fatten me up before slaughter?"

"You need more meat on your bones, kid. Want some coffee?" Morgan asked as he poured coffee for himself as well.

"Of course I want coffee." Reid then took a bite of eggs, then cleared his throat. "What do you mean I need more meat on my bones? Do you think I'm too thin?"

Morgan took a seat beside him and took Reid's hand in his. "Nope. I don't think you're too thin." He then lowered his voice. "I actually think you're pretty sexy, especially without clothes on."

Reid's flamed red as he spluttered his coffee. "You! Stop saying things like that!"

Morgan shrugged as he hid his grin behind his coffee. "What? It's true."

Reid shook his head in exasperation as he tried hard not to smile. So, Morgan thinks he's sexy, huh? Way to boost a guy's ego. "Do we have to come in today?"

"Well, Hotch didn't call us for a case, and I finished all my paperwork yesterday. And I'm pretty sure you finished yours already even before yesterday."

Reid grinned. "So we got the whole day to ourselves?"

Morgan smiled as he stroked Reid's cheek. "Yup. Any ideas on what we could do today?"

Reid pretended to think. "We could stay home and play hooky."

Morgan grinned. "I have a better idea. Why don't we watch a movie, have lunch outside, go to the park, then have dinner?"

Reid smiled. "Well, that plan sounds even better."

"Good. Finish your breakfast then let's check what's on today."

Reid then noticed that he was not eating. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Nope. I already ate." He then grinned. "I ate the Chinese food you ordered last night."

"Oh yeah, I vaguely remember that I ordered Chinese last night." Reid took a piece of bacon and held it out to Morgan. "Here."

Morgan's eyes flared mischievously as he leaned forward and took the proffered piece, holding Reid's hand captive the whole time. Once the piece was gone, Morgan licked Reid's fingers, making sure to suck it while holding Reid's gaze.

Reid moaned as he felt Morgan's tongue. "Do you want more?"

"Oh yeah." Morgan whispered huskily as he pulled Reid out of his chair and to his lap.

Reid gasped as their clothed erections touched, then he gasped as Morgan added another hickey to his neck as he sucked it fiercely.

Morgan nuzzled his nose against Reid's neck as he breathed deeply. "You smell so good."

Reid moaned as he turned Morgan's face up to his and captured his mouth. The older man groaned as he tangled his hands through the genius' still damp hair as he deepened the kiss. Reid moaned as the older man tasted him, grinding against his lap to alleviate the ache in his lower regions.

Morgan sensed Reid's desperation so he lowered one of his hands and drew it inside Reid's boxer shorts. Reid gasped as he drew back. "Please…."

With his hands on Reid's ass, he lifted the young genius and placed him on top of the table. The older man then groaned as Reid spread his legs as he leaned on his elbows. With trembling hands, Morgan removed Reid's boxers, leaving the young genius in just his shirt. He then leaned forward and placed kisses on Reid's stomach, down to his thighs, bypassing the young genius' straining cock.

"Morgan, please. I need you…" Reid moaned as he arched his back, offering himself to the older man.

Morgan moaned as he wrapped a hand around Reid's cock. "You're so sexy."

"Please…"

With one deft movement, Morgan swallowed Reid whole. Reid cried out as his hands found purchase on the table below him.

"Oh god, Morgan. Yes…" Reid moaned as Morgan deep throated him.

Morgan lifted Reid's legs and hoisted it on his shoulders as he licked downwards. Reid's eyes snapped open as he guessed Morgan's intention. "Morgan! Wait! That's –"

Reid sagged back down on the table with a low moan as Morgan licked his hole. Morgan smirked as he licked a long stripe against his hole. "You were saying?"

"Shut up." Reid breathed as he spread his legs wider.

"Oh, no big words?" Morgan teased as he made stabbing motions with his tongue, holding the young genius' hips as he strained upward, asking for more.

Reid lowered his hand to his own cock as he stroke in time with Morgan's movement. "No…big words. But I do need something…big." He then looked at Morgan as he licked his lips.

Morgan groaned. "You'll pay for that." And with that warning, he licked the young genius' hole again, stabbing it with his tongue, leaving Reid a panting mess beneath him.

"Morgan…please…inside me…" Reid gasped as he felt his orgasm fast approaching.

"Baby, we can't. You're still sore." Morgan whispered as he licked Reid's cock.

"No, I can take it." Reid gasped as he held Morgan's head against him.

Morgan shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you. I can, however, can make you come so hard you won't remember your own name when I'm finished with you."

And with that, Morgan licked Reid's hole again, while his other hand stroke the young genius' hard cock. Reid whimpered as he felt helpless with all the sensations Morgan was giving him. As much as he wants the older man inside him, what he's doing makes up for it. And with the rate that Morgan was going, his prediction may be correct.

Reid was now panting as his orgasm looms. "Oh, god, Morgan….so close."

Morgan hummed and Reid gasped as he felt the vibration on his hole.

Reid was now thrusting against Morgan's movements and with just a few strokes of the older man's tongue, the young genius screamed as his orgasm was torn from his body, but Morgan never lets him go. He kept on licking Reid's cock as the young genius still convulsed from the power of his release.

After a few seconds, Morgan kissed his way up Reid's body, capturing the young genius' mouth, his heart swelling as Reid wrapped his arms and legs around him, and surrendering everything in his kiss.

Morgan drew back and gazed at Reid below him. He looked so beautiful with his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen. Reid grinned blearily. "Wow."

Morgan smiled as he kissed Reid again. "No big words?"

Reid shrugged. "'Wow' pretty much about sums it all."

Morgan smiled, then immediately sobered as he gazed at Reid, heart bursting with tenderness and affection. His heart was so full, he felt that it would burst… "Reid…"

Reid flashed him one of those adorable grin. "Yeah? Want me to return the favor?"

Morgan shook his head, unable to speak with the lump in his throat.

Reid immediately sensed Morgan's silence and hesitation. Reid lifted one of his hands and cupped Morgan's cheek. "What's the matter?"

Morgan shook his head again as he placed a kiss on Reid's palm.

Morgan looked at Reid, hands tracing his cheeks. "Reid, I…"

Reid frowned slightly at Morgan's behavior. _Is he going to break it off? But last night…last night something has changed. Is he going to say that it was a mistake? I don't think I can bear it, I don't think I can bear to be away from him again._

Morgan took a deep breath. "Reid…"

Reid swallowed, bracing himself for the inevitable. "Yeah?"

Morgan placed a kiss on Reid's lips. "I love you."

Reid felt that his heart literally stopped beating with those words. His eyes were wide as he gazed at Morgan above him. His lips were open, like a fish out of water. _He loves me?_ _Is that a joke? Is it a coincidence that he told me that after I said it last night? Granted, he was asleep then…or was he?_

Reid pushed Morgan off him, none too gently as he scrambled to sit up, while looking for his boxer shorts. "If that's a joke, that's not funny."

Morgan tangled his hands through Reid's hair as he gently forced the younger man to look up. "It's not a joke."

Reid resolutely kept his eyes downcast. "It is. You told me you love me, then you will laugh that I almost believed you…"

Morgan kissed Reid's forehead. He then forced the young genius to look at him directly. His breath caught in his throat as he saw tears on his genius' eyes. "What do you want me to do to make you believe me?"

Reid sniffed as he shrugged. "I don't know."

Morgan smiled softly. "Would you like to know when I fell in love with you?" Reid raised his eyes to him, and Morgan felt hope. "It was years and years ago, since we started working together. Who was this skinny white kid who knows everything, is what I thought." Morgan smiled slightly when he heard Reid giggle slightly. "Then we became friends. I was so happy because that way I can still be with you, just not in the way that I want us to be. Then we started sleeping together to release some stress, and somewhere along the way, it became more. I actually felt guilty since we started to have sex, though you deserved more, someone who will take care of you, take you out on dates." Morgan looked deeply in Reid's eyes. "It was always more, but this was just a way for me to realize that I do love you."

Reid swallowed against his tears. "Then why did you agreed to break I t off in the café?"

"I want you to be happy. If I can't do that for you, then I want you to find someone else who can."

Reid sniffed. "But…_you _do make me happy."

Morgan grinned goofily with that confession. "I do?"

Reid sniffled again. "Yeah. It really broke my heart when you agreed for us to see other people. I thought you'll argue with me, but you accept it so easily, so I knew you wanted out. And to top it all off, you even had a date then."

Morgan hugged Reid tightly. "I'm sorry." Then Morgan chuckled. "That date was a disaster. All I could talk about was you."

Reid looked up with a light in his eyes. "Really?"

Morgan placed his forehead against Reid's. "Yeah." He then looked at him in the eyes again. "I love you."

Reid grinned as he nuzzled his nose against Morgan's. "Say it again."

Morgan smiled. "I love you."

"Again."

"I." He then kissed Reid's forehead. "Love." Then his nose. "You." Then his lips.

Reid sighed as he closed his eyes. Finally. "I love you, too, Derek."

Morgan placed another kiss on his genius' lips. "I love it when you say my name."

"Derek. Derek." Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck as he placed his forehead against the older man's. "Derek. I love you."

Morgan moaned. "I love you too, Spencer."

Reid drew back as he smoothed his hands on Morgan's chest. "So I was thinking…"

Morgan rolled his eyes fondly as he wrapped his arms around Reid. "Name a time when you don't."

Reid glared. "Shut up. Do you want to hear my idea or not?"

Morgan chuckled. "Sorry. Please go on." He then leaned forward and nipped Reid's neck.

Reid gasped as he half-heartedly tried to struggle. "Stop that."

Morgan sighed as he settled his hands against Reid's hips, realizing that his genius was still naked. He then stroked the soft skin there, eager to finish the conversation and cart the young genius to the bedroom. "You were saying?"

Reid was now flushed as he became aroused again as Morgan softly stroked his hip. "I was thinking of foregoing lunch and a trip to the park, then just staying here."

Morgan's eyes flared. "Stay here and play hooky?"

Reid but his lip as desire hit him hard. He then wrapped his legs around Morgan's hips. "Uh-huh."

Morgan grinned as he wrapped Reid's legs tighter around him, then lifted him off the table, then walked towards the bedroom for a morning and afternoon of loving.

"I think you just read my mind."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everybody, first of all i want to apologize since it has taken me a very very long time to update this. work has just been plain crazy, school is plain crazy, and i'm afraid I'M going crazy. Haha. Anyway, this is chapter 7, and i really hope that you guys would like this. I actually miss them, since it has been months since i wrote something about them. anyway, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. =(**

**Warning: FLUFF ALERT!**

**Chapter 7**

Emily frowned as she looked at the pile of folders on her desk. Great. More paperwork. She glanced around, then sighed. Where's Reid when you need him? She sipped her coffee and sighed again as the caffeine gave her the boost she needs. Just then, the young genius walked in the bullpen.

"Hey Reid. Good morning." Emily greeted.

Reid flashed her a blinding grin as he took his seat. "It is, isn't it?"

Emily stared. Someone's in a good mood. "So, uh, how was your weekend?"

Reid looked at her and that damn grin is still in his face. "Good."

Emily smiled in spite of herself. "Well, good to hear you had a good weekend. What did you do?"

Emily watched in amusement as Reid blushed. "Uh, I caught up on my reading."

Emily nodded as she grinned wickedly. "Uh-huh. That's all? What did you read?"

Reid's eyes widened as he opened his mouth then closed it again. "Uhm, _American Psycho_."

Emily nodded. "Wow, you have to be a sadist to read _that_ and still smile like _that_ after."

"No, no! Of course I'm not happy about that. I'm just happy that I was able to cross out another book from my to-read list." Reid smiled sweetly.

"Oh. Ok." She paused then glanced at Reid. "You have a to-read list?"

"Yeah."

"How many books were there?"

Reid tilted his head. "Last I checked, I think it was over 3,695. Of course, not all of them are in English."

Emily stared. "Oh. Wow. Good luck with that."

Reid grinned. "Thanks."

Just then, Morgan stepped inside the bullpen, carrying his go bag and talking to his mom on the phone. "Yes, mom. I'll make sure to visit. I'm just quite busy recently. Yep. Love you, too. Bye."

He then glanced at Emily. "Morning, Prentiss." His gaze shifted to Reid whose cheeks were suspiciously pink. "Morning, Reid."

"Morning." Reid mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

"Hey, Morgan. Good morning! How was your weekend?" Emily asked, noticing that the young genius' cheeks were flushed and Morgan's eyes seemed to be swallowing him whole.

Morgan still has his eyes fixed on a blushing Reid. "I had a very fantastic weekend."

"Oh that's great. It's good that you and Reid had a good weekend."

Reid glanced up worriedly. "We didn't spend it together!"

Emily frowned. "I didn't say that you two were together."

Reid blushed. "Oh. Sorry." He then stood up and avoided his colleagues' eyes. "Gotta get…coffee."

Emily's frown is still in place as she glanced at Reid's retreating back. "Do you know who he was with last weekend?"

Morgan forced himself to look away from Reid's retreating delectable behind. "Uh, no. Why?"

Emily shrugged. "He's actually very happy. Happier than I've ever seen him. Whoever he was with really makes him feel good."

Morgan smiled wistfully. "Really?" Then Morgan caught himself smiling then cleared his throat then stood up. "I need coffee, too. Want a refill?"

Emily smiled then waved her hand. "No, thanks. I'm good."

Morgan walked to the break room and found his genius by the coffee machine. One quick look around revealed that they were alone. He then stood behind his genius, placing his mug on the counter. He then wrapped his arms around Reid's wiry frame and placed a kiss on his neck, inhaling deeply the scent of soap he used earlier.

"Hey." Reid greeted softly as he leaned back on Morgan's strong chest.

Morgan kissed Reid's temple as he let his hands roamed the younger man's stomach and hips. "Hey yourself."

"I missed you this morning." Reid whispered as he turned around in his arms and slid his hands on Morgan's wide shoulders.

Morgan placed a kiss on Reid's lips, sighing softly as the young genius kissed him back. "I know. I'm sorry. I went for my morning run then I had to go back to my place for a change of clothes."

Reid hummed as he slid his arms around Morgan's neck, aligning their bodies. "I see."

Morgan grasped Reid by his hips and pulled him in closer. "Did you eat breakfast?"

Reid sheepishly smiled. "Uhm…no?"

Morgan frowned. "Baby…"

"I know I'm sorry. It's just that I woke up rather late and I just forgot to eat."

Morgan sighed. "You have to eat lunch later, okay? I'll check if we can eat together later."

Reid smiled. "Yes, sir."

Morgan kissed Reid softly, relishing his soft lips. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Reid tightened his arms around Morgan's neck. "Uhm...no, actually. Not since last night."

"Well we had to fix that, right?" Morgan tightened his hold on Reid's hips and captured his lips in a very deep kiss. Reid moaned as he smooth his hands through Morgan's shoulders and chest. Morgan drew back and kissed Reid's jaw, licking his neck, as he savored the young genius' silent gasps and moans.

"Come home with me tonight." Morgan whispered against Reid's ears. "I'll make you dinner, maybe run you a bath, watch a movie, make out a little on the couch."

Reid chuckled softly, bones turning to jelly as his lover's hands roamed around his body. "Aww. Just make out a little? That's not a good bargaining chip."

Morgan huffed a laugh, eyes darkening as he cupped Reid's ass. "How about I'll take your clothes off, give you a massage then make love to you until you begged for mercy?"

Reid moaned. "That's more like it."

Morgan chuckled then placed a kiss on Reid's nose. "I'll see you later. I actually have a lot of paperwork." He then paused. "You finished yours already, didn't you?"

"Well, it really _is_ very therapeutic."

Morgan shook his head. His genius really _is_ quite weird. "We had to go back to work. I'll see you later." He then placed one last scorching kiss on Reid's lips. "I love you."

Reid grinned. "I love you, too." He then slap Morgan's ass lightly then gave him a wink. "I'll see you later."

Morgan grinned then refilled his mug with coffee then went back to the bullpen. Emily glanced up. "Wow, is there a line by the coffee machine?"

"No, why?"

"Took you quite a while." Emily grinned. "Was Reid hogging the coffee machine?"

"No I was not hogging the coffee machine." Reid piped up as he came out of the break room. "It's just taking its time perking, that's all."

Emily grinned widely, enjoying the blushing look on the genius' cheeks. "Right."

* * *

Penelope Garcia was the all-knowing goddess at the behavioral analysis unit, no scratch that, at the whole FBI. She has eyes in all the right places and she can do anything and everything with just a snap. She came to work that morning on a good mood. Her boyfriend, Kevin made her breakfast in bed and she, in turn was his breakfast in the shower that morning. She had on her favorite dress that makes her feel extra sexy, she had on her killer heels that makes her legs look a mile long and she just shampooed her hair. All in all, it was a very good morning.

She was humming a tune as she climbed the stairs to her lair, pausing just outside of the doorway to just survey her work station. Top of the line computers, GPS, maps, papers and a poster of Justin Timberlake on the corner. Yup. All is well.

She sat on her swiveling chair, still humming that tune that she actually don't know where she heard it from. She turned on all her babies (computers), arranging her pens in the mug like a bouquet. Now what others did not know is that when she said that she had eyes in all the right places, she meant it. She installed a camera in the bullpen, all six of them placed strategically around the office. But these are all in secret, she does not want Hotch to know, or God knows what he'll do to her. She also placed a camera in the archives room. She giggled. Wow, the things she saw in that archives room.

Also, she put a camera as well in the break room. She had seen a lot of things happen in that break room: like Chief Strauss picking her nose while she waited for the coffee to perk up, Rossi pretending to be a cowboy, then drawing invisible guns from his hips, Emily and Hotch talking, then all of a sudden ripping their clothes off. All in all, it was a very good decision to put up that camera, even if it makes her like a perverted voyeur. Oh, well, all in a days' work.

Garcia grinned as she turned to the monitor where the camera was focused on the break room. It was taken just this morning. She saw Emily yawning widely as she waited for the coffee to perk up. Looks like Agent Prentiss had a really late night. Garcia chuckled, and she knew exactly who she spent it with.

After a few minutes, it was Reid who came to the break room. No surprise there, the young genius consumes coffee like it was the very oxygen he needs to live. Garcia shook her head and turned away for a moment to get some files from her bag, still humming that damn tune. She turned back to the monitor and promptly dropped the files, and her jaw. Her eyes widened almost to the point of bursting with what she was seeing. Reid was still there…and is that…MORGAN?

Garcia scrambled in her chair to get a better view and to get a closer look. It is them. Reid and Morgan. In the break room. Arms around each other. Kissing. KISSING!

Garcia slumped in her chair, eyes still wide, and jaw still hanging open. "Holy shit."

She breathed deeply, trying to calm her nerves. That was unexpected. Then after a few seconds, she relented. Not that unexpected, maybe. She already has her suspicions at the back of her mind, but she disregarded them due to the absurdity of the idea. But she was seeing the evidence now. It's right in front of her. She then grinned. So that's why her chocolate god thunder could not take his eyes off the young genius and vice versa. She stood up and went out of her lair to take a look at the bullpen. Her babies were industriously doing paperwork, and nothing is out of the ordinary. So, it may be possible that Reid and Morgan are keeping their relationship a secret. Well, it's time to come clean.

"Reid, Morgan. Can I talk to you guys for a second?" She called out.

Reid glanced at Morgan questioningly. Morgan shrugged and dropped the folder he was holding. They both stood up and walked towards her. Emily glanced at Garcia questioningly, and Garcia just grinned at her.

"What's up, baby girl? You look good enough to eat today." Morgan greeted as he kissed her cheek.

"Why thank you, my chocolate Adonis. Now, follow me." With a saucy wink, she turned and they followed her to her lair.

When inside her lair, she pushed their shoulders and commanded, "Sit."

Both men sat with confusion. "Erm, Garcia, what –"

"Now my genius, it has actually came to my attention a matter that is very serious."

Reid frowned. "Is this about a case? Why are you talking to just the two of us?"

Garcia shook her head, pacing back and forth, like a lawyer in front of a jury. "Nope, it's not about a case."

It's Morgan's time to frown. "It's not? Then what is it? We actually need to get back; I still had a lot of paperwork to do."

"What I'm about to show you just shocked the hell out of me." Then she paused. "Well, actually not really because I actually have an idea already, so it's like I finally got closure." She then turned to her monitor, and pressed a few keys.

Reid and Morgan's eyes both widened as they saw the break room that morning. They both watched helplessly as they saw themselves wrapped around each other and kissing. After seemed like forever, Garcia stopped the video and eyed them critically.

"Baby Girl –"

"Garcia –"

"Yes, my lovelies?"

"We can explain –"

"That was just –"

" – practicing a play"

" – knew you were watching so we put on a show for you."

They all paused. Then Morgan sighed heavily. "Okay. Fine. We'll tell you."

"Morgan." Reid warned.

"Sorry, Pretty Boy. She already knew, might as well come clean." Morgan cleared his throat and took Reid's hand in his. "Yes, we are together. And I'm very much in love with him."

Reid's eyes softened. "Morgan…"

Suddenly Garcia squealed like a fangirl. "Oh my god! This is so amazing! You guys have no idea that I have dreamt of this moment in like, forever!"

"You dreamt of us being together?" Morgan asked, frowning.

Garcia giggled. "Yes. Well, you gotta admit, you guys look hot together."

Reid groaned as he covered his face with his other hand.

Morgan chuckled as he rubbed Reid's back soothingly. Then he turned sober. "Garcia, I'm happy that someone already knows, but I wish that we could keep this between us? We're not sure on how the others will react, especially Hotch."

Garcia nodded. "I understand. Don't worry, we'll keep this a secret. But, I actually have one condition."

"What is it?"

Garcia grinned. "Could you let me guys see you kiss once in a while?"

"Just kiss?" Reid asked worriedly, glancing at Morgan.

"Yes. Unless you want me to see more than that." Garcia asked coyly.

"No, definitely do not want you to see more than that." Reid hurriedly said.

"Well, it's up to Reid here. If it's okay with him." Morgan asked, rubbing circles on Reid's palm.

Reid sighed. "Yeah, okay. But just kiss, okay?"

"Can you guys do it now?"

Reid glanced at Morgan worriedly, who shrugged as if telling him 'it's up to you.'

Reid sighed. "Fine." He then leaned forward and touched his lips to Morgan's. It was only meant as a chaste kiss but when Morgan tangled his fingers through Reid's hair and took control of the kiss, the young genius was lost. He whimpered as he grasped Morgan's arm, as the older man swiped his tongue gently on Reid's lower lip. After a few breathless minutes, Morgan drew back and smiled as he surveyed the young genius' swollen lips and glazed eyes.

Then they heard a cough. They both turned simultaneously to Garcia who they forgot was there. She was grinning from ear-to-ear. "That was so freaking hot. Now, I believe we're done here. Thanks for your time, and don't worry, your secret's safe with me." She then cleared her throat, face flushing slightly. "Now, go back to work. I have an important phone call to do with my boyfriend."

The two men left her 'lair' to let her do her 'important phone call' with her boyfriend. They were both silent as they stood outside her door. Morgan turned to Reid with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry we had to go through with that."

Reid smiled. "I'm fine. It's good that somebody already knows. And I know Garcia, she'll respect our wish not to tell everybody about it yet."

Morgan tugged Reid forward and placed a hot kiss on his lips. "I love you."

Reid smiled through the kiss. "I love you, too. Let's go back to work. Oh hey. We're still on tonight, right?"

Morgan swiped his thumb across Reid's bottom lip, earning a shiver from the young genius. "Oh, definitely." He then leaned forward and pressed his lips on Reid's ear.

"Prepare yourself, Spencer Reid. Prepare yourself for a night that you will never forget."

* * *

**A/N: How do you guys like it? I would really do appreciate it if you would click the little button below and tell me what you think. I just hope that there are no flamers, though. =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hola! Hi guys, it's been awhile. Sorry it took me very long time to update. Work was just plain crazy, as it always is. Anyway, what are your plans for the holidays? Hope you all have a great Christmas and an even better New Year. How are those resolutions? Anyway, this is the continuation of I need you, I hope you guys are still reading this. Anyway, as always, reviews are very much appreciated but if you have flames, please just email me privately. =)**

**As always, I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 8**

"Hey Emily, have you seen Morgan?" Reid asked, as he went back to his desk from the archives.

"Hm?" Prentiss asked back, absently chewing on her fingernail as she read a case file. "I think he already went home."

"Hm…really?" Reid wondered, feeling a little hurt that Morgan would leave without telling him.

Just then, he noticed a hidden post-it on his coffee mug. He smiled slightly as he read the note.

_Hey Pretty Boy, _

_ Sorry I already left, I don't want Prentiss to think of anything if ever I'm going to wait for you. Anyway, we're still on tonight, right? My house, as soon as you can. I already miss you. Love you._

_-D._

Smiling a little widely for his own good, Reid started to arrange his things, humming softly to himself. Prentiss looked up, scowling.

"It's already 5pm and you're still in a good mood? Your good mood lasted the whole day? Is that the effect of sugar rush?"

Reid smiled at her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Prentiss frowned. "That…that smile. I have seen that smile too much today."

Reid shrugged. "I'm happy, that's all."

Prentiss assessed their youngest profiler. He _does_ look happy, happy in the longest time that she has known him. There were no more dark circles under his eyes, he smile easily nowadays; he seemed more confident and comfortable around people. Despite herself, she shook her head, letting her smile shine through for the genius to see.

"Finally." She smiled at Reid.

She and Reid shared a smile, understanding coursing between them. Emily knew that he's not ready yet to tell them, but he will. In time. And they will understand once he did.

"I think I may be keeping you from something?" Emily smiled, glancing at the clock.

Reid cleared his throat. "Uh yeah. I should probably go." He then glanced at Emily again. "Do you need a ride?"

Emily grinned. "Thanks for the offer, handsome. I'm waiting for someone."

Reid grinned. "See you tomorrow, then."

"Yeah. See you." Emily whispered to Reid's retreating back. He deserves this. This happiness. They may be friends, they may be close, but if ever Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan breaks Reid's heart, she has connections in all the right places that can eradicate him with just a snap.

With a frightening grin, Emily closed the folder with a snap, climbing the stairs to Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner's office. Whew, all that thinking got her horny. Only one way to fix that, she thought as she opened Hotch's office without knocking.

* * *

Reid killed the ignition of his car, stopping in front of Morgan's house. All the lights were lit, including the one in the porch, as if waiting for him to come home. And with that thought, Reid couldn't wait to get inside. Getting his purchases and his bag, he locked his car and walked towards the house. Before he could knock, he could already hear the loud barking inside. Gulping, he knocked twice, the barking inside intensifying.

"Clooney, down." Reid heard inside a few seconds before the door was opened.

A wide grin broke Morgan's face as he saw Reid outside. Reid grinned in return as he saw that Morgan was wearing an apron.

"I could be wrong, but is that an apron?"

Morgan glanced down, smiling sheepishly as if forgetting that he was still wearing the said garment. "Uh, yeah. Sorry. I forgot to remove it."

Reid chuckled. "It's cool. It looks good on you."

Morgan laughed, then stepped aside to let Reid in. Reid entered cautiously, seeing Clooney just waiting inside. Clooney barked at him once, making him jump. Clooney then whined and wagged his tail, sniffing his hand, then his crotch.

Reid slowly brought his hand to scratch Clooney behind the ears. The dog whined and wagged his tail more. Morgan smiled at the interaction. "He likes you."

Reid looked at him with wonder. "He does."

"Don't sound so shocked." He then noticed Reid was holding a plastic bag. "What'cha got there?"

"Oh. I almost forgot. I bought chocolate and strawberries. And some stuff for Clooney." He replied, giving the bag to Morgan.

Morgan took the bag from Reid, putting it down on the floor in favor of wrapping his arms around Reid's waist. "Chocolate and strawberries? I thought _I_ was the one seducing _you_."

Reid sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck. He can't believe he lasted the whole day without this. "Is that what this is about? You seducing me?"

Morgan placed kisses on Reid's neck as he backed him slowly against the wall. "Uhm-hm. Is it working?"

Reid closed his eyes in bliss as he felt Morgan's lips. "So far, so good."

Morgan suddenly tangled his hands through Reid's hair. "I missed you so damned much."

Reid licked his lips at the lust in Morgan's eyes. "Show me."

With a challenge like that, how could he refuse? Morgan wasted no time in claiming Reid's mouth, all the pent up desire, passion and frustration of not being able to touch him the whole day exploding between them, threatening to consume them just inside Morgan's front door. Reid whined as he grasped Morgan's head, unable to get closer enough. Morgan wrapped his arms firmly around Reid's hips, holding the younger man against him, as if wanting to get inside his skin. Reid hummed appreciatively against Morgan's mouth as he skimmed his hands against the older man's muscled chest.

With a growl, Morgan tore his mouth away from Reid, lowering his hands to the younger man's butt. Reid gasped as his feet suddenly left the floor as the older agent lifted him, legs instinctively hugging the older man's waist.

"You really like carrying me this way, huh?" Reid teased breathlessly as he tightened his legs and arms around Morgan.

"You got any complaints?" Morgan growled against his throat as he kicked the door shut and continued to stride down the hall to his bedroom.

Reid chuckled breathlessly as Morgan tightened his hold on Reid's ass. "Nope. Not one."

Morgan smiled softly as he laid Reid gently, almost reverently on his bed. He gently stroked Reid's flushed cheek, his swollen, but smiling mouth. Beauty. Perfection. _His_.

"Mine." Morgan whispered as he claimed Reid's lips again in a deep kiss.

Reid could feel tears gathering on his eyes but he held them back. He kissed Morgan back with all the love and passion that he has, leaving the older man no doubts about his feelings.

"Yours."

* * *

"I don't think I would be able to eat any more. I'm so full, I think I would burst." Reid scrunched his nose adorably. "Though, of course it's not possible to explode from being too full of food, well maybe if the amount of food you ate is more than the capacity that your stomach can –"

He was cut off as a pair of delectable lips silenced him. Not that he was complaining.

He was smiling softly when Morgan drew back.

Morgan chuckled placing a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth. "That really _is_ a great way of shutting you up sometimes."

They were seated at Morgan's living room in front of the fireplace, Reid wearing Morgan's shirt and the older man wearing boxers. After two rounds of intense lovemaking, Reid's stomach made itself known by growling. Chuckling and after placing a kiss on Reid's stomach, Morgan got up, took a shower and heated up their dinner. He nearly swallowed his tongue when Reid went down wearing only his shirt. If that vision was not hot, he does not know what is.

Reid leaned back on the couch, sighing contentedly as he rubbed his full stomach. "That really was a great dinner, Derek. I didn't know you could cook."

Morgan smiled as he sat at Reid's feet, placing a kiss on his knee. "Well, my mom basically forced us to be independent. How to cook, do laundry, those kinds of stuff. She was the one who gave me this recipe."

"Well, remind me to thank her sometime."

Morgan smiled, thrilled with the idea of Reid meeting his mom for the first time as a couple. She already liked Spencer. Maybe they'll visit her sometime.

"So…" Reid implored as he nudged Morgan with his foot. "What do we do now?"

Morgan pretended to think. "Wash the dishes?"

"That's not fun." Then Reid beamed. "I'll help you!"

Morgan chuckled, placing a kiss on Reid's forehead as he stood up. "There's no need for that, just relax and let me take care of it."

Reid placed a slim hand against Morgan's back. "Please?"

Only a saint could resist that puppy dog look. And of course, he's no saint and that was the reason why Derek Morgan found himself washing dishes with Spencer Reid wearing only his shirt.

Morgan smirked as he watched Reid, elbows deep in soap suds, sleeves rolled up to his arms. Morgan was worried that Spencer felt obligated to wash the dishes since he cooked but as Reid smiled at him widely as he scrubbed the pans, he felt relieved. Then, quite suddenly, wicked thoughts ran through his mind as he surveyed the young man's bare legs and slim ankles.

"Pretty boy, I think you're doing it wrong." Morgan whispered huskily as he stood behind Reid.

Reid frowned. "I am? What do I –"

He was cut off as he felt the older man behind him, his hardness poking him in the back. Reid swallowed as large, dark hands engulfed his soapy hands, slowly stroking it, the slippery soap making it even more pleasurable.

"You have beautiful hands." Morgan whispered against his ear, earning him a shudder.

"You have beautiful hands, too." Reid breathlessly replied as he leaned his weight fully on Morgan's. He gently stroked those hands as Morgan placed kisses on his nape, his neck and behind his ears. "So strong when you're bringing down serial killers." He then turned his head slowly to place a kiss on Morgan's bare shoulder. "But so gentle when you hold me, when you make love to me."

"I love you." Morgan whispered against Reid's ear, the younger man squirming as he nibbled on his earlobe.

Reid smiled softly, though Morgan couldn't see it. "I never imagined that I would hear that from you."

Morgan sighed, sliding his soapy hands from Reid's arms, down to his hips, bringing him closer to Reid's body. "I never imagined I would be able to say that to anyone. But it's true. I love you. With all that I am, with all that I would ever be. You give me peace; you gave me hope for the future." He huffed a laugh against Reid's hair. "This may sound cheesy, but, you…complete me."

Morgan turned Reid around and was surprised to find tears in those eyes that he loves so much. He wiped those tears with his thumbs. "Tears?"

Reid chuckled breathlessly. "It's nothing." He then pecked Morgan on the lips. "And that last part really _was_ cheesy." He then wrapped his thin arms around Morgan's chest. "But I love it. I love every bit of it. I love you."

Morgan groaned as he captured Reid's lips in a gentle kiss, coaxing Reid to open his mouth and accept his tongue in. Reid wasted no time doing just that. As much as he loves Morgan, he loves his kisses, too. Whether it was frenzied, urgent and fast, or slow, gentle and deep, it doesn't matter. Whatever kind of kiss they share, it always turns him to putty. Just like right now.

Reid whimpered as he held on to Morgan tightly, his knees turning to jelly.

Morgan broke the kiss long enough to whisper in Reid's ear. "Bedroom."

Reid captured Morgan's lips again as he shook his head. "Here."

Morgan groaned, tangling his fingers through Reid's hair. "As tempting as that sounds, we need a very big bed with what I have in mind."

Reid placed kisses on Morgan's strong jaw, licking his ear as he whispered hotly. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Morgan reluctantly drew back and grasped Reid's hand as they almost ran to the bedroom. Once there, Morgan drew Reid again in a kiss, this time slow and deep, turning Reid's brain into mush. Reid drew back and with a wicked smile, slowly climbed into the big bed, unbuttoning the shirt slowly as he went. Morgan licked his lips at the display as he rapidly shed his boxer shorts. He then climbed quickly back to the bed, wasting no time in claiming the younger man's mouth.

Reid whimpered as he wrapped his legs around Morgan's waist. "Hurry."

Morgan drew back, eyes dilated with lust as he surveyed Reid's flushed face below him. "I want to take it slow this time. Savor every inch of you." He said slowly as he wrapped a hand around Reid's hard cock.

Reid moaned. "Can we do that later? I want you _now_."

Morgan chuckled as he licked Reid's nipples. "And you'll have me. Soon."

Reid whimpered and grasped Morgan's head as the older man's kisses went down. He looked down with heavy-lidded eyes as Morgan swallowed his cock whole. The younger man panted as his eyes met darker ones as Morgan teased him with his tongue. Reid's eyes almost rolled at the back of his skull as Morgan did something with his tongue that made him see stars.

"Oh, fuck, Morgan! Shit, what was that?" Reid moaned as he grasped the headboard, thrusting his hips as he almost fucked Morgan's mouth.

Morgan chuckled, sending vibrations through Reid's cock. Reid gasped, eyes opening wide at the vibration, then almost screaming as Morgan did that thing again with his tongue. Reid almost shot off the bed, legs spreading wider as Morgan deep-throated him, at the same time exploring his hole with two wet fingers.

Reid closed his eyes in ecstasy as his climax approaches. "Shit, Morgan. That feels so good."

Morgan suddenly drew away from his cock, earning him a disappointed whine. With a smirk, he mouthed Reid's balls, almost bending him in half as he placed a kiss on Reid's waiting hole.

Reid groaned as he laid back down on the bed, orgasm fast approaching as he felt Morgan kissed his hole. "Oh no. Not there. Morgan, no."

Morgan smirked more, running his tongue around the rim, savoring Reid's taste, and the younger man's moans. He then hardened his tongue and plunged it inside. "Not here?"

"Shit. I'm gonna come." Reid whimpered as he grasped the pillows behind his head tightly, knuckles turning white. "I want you inside, now."

Morgan hummed, sending shivers through Reid. He then plunged his tongue inside again, thrusting it repeatedly as he watched Reid for any signs of discomfort or disgust. But as far as he can tell, Pretty Boy was enjoying himself.

"Fuck, Morgan!" Reid cried out as he came hard all over his stomach, biting his lower lip hard, almost drawing blood. He convulsed, almost throwing Morgan off at the force of his orgasm. Morgan then swallowed his still spurting cock, making him convulsed again as he shouted profanities that Morgan never thought he would hear from his Pretty Boy. After a few seconds, Reid came down from his high, eyes glazed as he whimpered softly, shuddering as aftershocks of the most intense orgasm that he ever had coursed through him.

Morgan placed kisses on his navel, slowly licking the mess on Reid's stomach, up to his nipples, then gazed lovingly at the panting mess below him. He smiled at Reid's glazed look and swept his fingers through the younger man's sweaty locks. "Are you okay?"

Reid exhaled. "Ask me in a couple of hours." He then stroked Morgan's cheeks, placing a kiss at the corner of his mouth. "That was amazing. Thank you."

Morgan sighed as he wrapped his arms around Reid, ignoring his own raging erection, deepening the kiss. Reid moaned as he tasted himself on that tongue. It doesn't repulse him; in fact he liked it so much he felt his erection starting to come alive again. He felt so sated and tired and even though he knew it was not possible scientifically, his bones felt like jelly. He then remembered that Morgan has not experienced release yet.

Reid drew back, sliding his hands to Morgan's cock. But before he reached his destination, his hands were halted. He drew questioning eyes to Morgan's.

"What's the matter?" He whispered, throat raw from the screaming he did earlier.

Morgan shook his head, kissing his genius' hands as he lay back on the bed, drawing Reid above him. "I'm okay."

"But you never –" Reid bit his lip, unable to proceed. Morgan just gave him the most mind-blowing orgasm that he has ever had, and it's just proper to reciprocate, right? Even though his eyes felt like lead.

Morgan chuckled lightly as he saw Reid's eyes already drooping. He smoothed his hands against Reid's back, placing a kiss on his forehead. "You're tired. I'll let you make it up to me sometime."

Reid sighed contentedly against his neck. "I love you."

Morgan kissed Reid's temple. "I love you. Sleep. We'll clean up tomorrow."

Reid hummed in agreement as he fell asleep on top of Morgan. Morgan slowly moved, arranging Reid so that was comfortably lying on the bed. With a murmur, he slid closer to Morgan who wasted no time wrapping him in a warm embrace.

Smiling, he drew the covers over them as he kissed Reid's sweaty forehead, unable to believe that he has this amazing, beautiful creature in his arms right now. With one last kiss on Reid's head, he too, fell asleep.

* * *

It was a few minutes later or maybe a few hours but Morgan was jolted awake as his phone rang. He slowly got up, gently disentangling his arms around Reid, careful not to wake him. He found his phone by the floor near his pants. He then noticed Hotch's number; that could only mean one thing. He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he surveyed his clock beside the bed. Almost 5am. Flipping his phone open, he answered the phone.

"Yeah, Hotch?"

"Morgan, sorry to wake you. We have a case. A bad one, JJ will brief us on the plane. Be here in 30 minutes." It was not a request, it was an order.

"Yeah, sure. We'll be there."

Morgan heard Hotch paused. Oh shit. Did he just say 'we'?

"We?"

Morgan cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. Me and Reid. I'll swing by his place to pick him up, give him a ride."

"I see." Hotch still sounds uncertain. "Be sure to be here. Wheels up in 30."

"Yeah. On my way."

Hotch disconnected the call and Morgan sighed wearily. That was close. He then went to the kitchen to turn on the coffeemaker, then went back to the bedroom to wake up Reid.

"Hey, baby, wake up. We have a case." Morgan placed a kiss on Reid's bare shoulder, stroking his side gently.

Reid whined, burrowing deeper in the pillows. "Morgan, it's too early."

Morgan smiled as he swept Reid's hair away from his face. "I know, baby. I'm sorry. But Hotch called. I said that I'll pick you up. We need to be there in 30."

Reid pouted adorably as he surfaced from the mounds of pillow. "Not fair."

Morgan placed a kiss on his forehead. "I know. I'm sorry, but I got coffee brewing."

Reid seemed to contemplate this. Then he sighed. "Fine, but it better have a lot of sugar."

Morgan chuckled. "Of course, wouldn't have it any other way." He then slapped Reid lightly on the butt. "Go take a shower. I'll get your coffee."

Reid grabbed Morgan's hand. "You're not gonna join me?"

Morgan chuckled weakly as he placed his forehead against Reid's. "I can't. If I joined you, who knows when we'll come out."

Reid sighed as he threw back the covers. "Fine, fine." He then placed a kiss on Morgan's lips. "Thanks for last night. You were incredible." He then grabbed his boxers from the floor and proceeded to the bathroom.

Morgan looked at Reid's retreating back, a goofy grin on his face, tempted to follow Reid to the bathroom. Morgan grabed hold of his self-control. They have plenty of time later. He nodded to himself as he went back to the kitchen to prepare their coffee. They have vacation time coming up, maybe they can take a trip. To Jamaica, maybe.

Or maybe to Chicago, to visit his mom. Morgan smiled.

Maybe.

* * *

**A/N: Done! Reviews are very much appreciated. Anyway, please don't flame me for the smut. It was just at the top of my head. It has been swimming in my brain for a while now and I thought that it's about time that i put it in writing. Thanks for reading. See you next chapter! =)**


End file.
